baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Baldi
This character is about Blue Baldi.For the field trip version,Check out Camp Assistant Blue Baldi. Blue Baldi is one of the clones Baldi has made in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is clearly not a teacher, But he does teach Spelling. He only appears on When you go to Floor #1 and collect all 3/7 Notebooks along with Purple Baldi. Description Blue Baldi is just Baldi himself, A poorly modeled CGI character. But the only difference is that he has an blue shirt instead of a green shirt. Which i'm gonna change in the future,But ONLY if i finish this. Personality Blue Baldi has a shy,nervous anor, and does not talk to anyone because he feels like someone's gonna make fun of him. But he tries his best to teach, As in the spelling minigame he no longer feels shy change. His formerly talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It is also possible that Baldi's mental stability is seen only when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given that he manages a school, the former is more likely. Mechanics Blue Baldi roam the halls of Floor #1,With a netural face. If he spots the player while not running, Blue Baldi will follow him while shy. and then a minigame of the You Can Think Pad Spelling Edition will appear. Then, Blue Baldi will appear on the little screen., as he gives the following instructions: Look at the three objects and then correctly spell out their names. Last picture is badly corrupt and cannot be spelt. Blue Baldi will help you with the spoken word if you encounter this subject before he gets mad. Of course, The player will get the event wrong, Making BB turn into MUSDAB and attack the screen Just like with Baldi, BB with slap with ruler to move, but its a little bit dirty. And can cause grey dust clouds to appear,Making the player get catched by Baldi or BB. Blue Baldi acts the same way as Baldi, but he moves slower than Him and his clones. unlike the other Baldies. Blue Baldi can't hear doors, but he does hear phones. Blue Baldi can also hear footsteps, Meaning that he's almost good at hearing, And the only way to prevent it is to use Big Ol Boots so he cannot hear you Blue Baldi cannot see by the the windows, Especially dirty, Blurry ones, on Principal's Office. and may get shy. When you collect all 10 Notebooks, Badsum will move in the same speed as when you get Baldi mad and he starts chasing you. If BB catches the Player, he will shift the Player's view straight to his face and he will keep a very Corrupted Laugh which is the same glitched sound that plays when he reads a corrupted word out loud. The map de-loads around him and the Player as the jumpscare scene plays out. The Player will then be sent to a game over screen and BB will say a random death quote, before a save screen appears, Returning you back to the menu. If you hack the game and go to Baldi's Office, Then you will see Blue Baldi along the other Baldies, Mr Clone Machine and Baldi stretching out distorted. Field Trip * In the camping field trip, Blue Baldi's apperance will be different than Camp Assistant Baldi,As he will appear with no hat,Brown color pallete rather the Blue one,He has jacket/shirt with short sleves and light-brown diamond-patterned sweater with a Camping like Backpack of Rag Tom Floopy Shirt. Blue Baldi has 2 mechanics, One is that he will call The Tree Cutter to water down the fire.The second one is that he will whisper to you after Baldi leave to place some beartraps, If you walk to him, then he will explain to you there are some Eletric Firewoods in around the forest, and that you need to collect them to let the fire working for 3 minutes. Then he leaves. If the player catches all of the These sticks, Then you may see a happy Blue Baldi on the firewood, If the Player don't catch them all, Then Blue Baldi will chase you with a ERROR. He will move very fast and become almost impossible to escape, with nothing being able to slow him down as the forest lacks any useful items. Just like Baldi, getting caught will lead to a game over (in the Field Trip demo). * Blue Baldi will only appear in the First act of the Farm Trip, He will hide in the Corn and you can only see an hand holding an egg, When you get close to him, Instead of helping the Player, He starts throwing eggs on him,making you losing your vision for a minute If time runs out, Blue Baldi will stop hiding and will start chasing you and throwing a Bunch of eggs on you that you lose your vision,Making you fade out and causing a game over. Events At the christmas event, Blue Baldi will be the same as the original version, But he wears a blue Elf like shirt.,and with a Elf On The Shelf mask, and when the spelling lesson will be the same,Exect you have to spell the christmas words. When you try to exit the school, You will get presented with a christmas dinner with Blue Baldi and the others, When you eat your foods,The lights will go dark,And you explore The Christmas Room,Where you have to collect 16 Notebooks. Slap Interval Blue Baldi and the other Baldies has a certain "slap interval" when he chases the Player. The slap intervals differ between different versions of the game. Baldi's Basics Classic Field Trip Trivia * Blue Baldi is based on Badsum,Who only appears when you pirate the Kickstarter Demo and comes up with an error screen telling you to restart the program. *That's because Blue Baldi IS Badsum,Especially when he's angry. Backstory *Due to the Principal of the Thing realizing that teachers have their favorite subjects,He made the following changes:Each teacher ONLY have to teach students his favorite subject,Baldi loved this because he has an intestering love for math,But he likes subjects other than math,So what he did was to make a clone out of him.But Baldi did not know how to make machines,So he went to CSC Laboratories and called a Scientist to create something called:Mr.Clone Machine. Steve accepted and created the machine. Baldi decided that they should have personalitys and their shirts should have different colors. At the first try, It did not worked,But at the second work,It actully worked! And Blue Baldi was born! Blue Baldi is the shy one of the Baldies, and feels like someone is gonna make fun of him BBbasic.png|Blue Baldi's sprite when idle. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Palseicanbecutetoo quality unaproved pages Category:Candidates for deletion